Atlantis
by ChillPillBerry
Summary: She was only trying to save her Mer Kingdom. Never expected to fall in love and then die.
1. Chapter 1

The sea was opaque and Blue.

"Mother, where are we going...?" "To a special cavern I have..." She loosened her daughter's curls. She was Atlantis, the youngest child of Neptune and she birthed a child: Penelope.

The fishes waved their tails as a greeting as they swam deeper into the tunnel.

"And child of the sea, you were just 4 so you may not remember what happened, but your mother was a great mermaid and sorceress. She had entrancing magic that none had. But you see, our Sea Witch was jealous. She struck down your mother. Atlantis's husband mourned her deeply and had the witch banished into the Forest of Screams."

"Well, I will bravely rise up to the sea and find the magic book to stop her!"

"But be aware of the humans," she cautioned. "We are forbidden to interact with them...!"

She looked at her tail disappointed. 'The humans can't be so bad. I just wish father and nana will see it just as much as me...!'

The humans are more powerful than any fish had seen with their gigantic tarpoons. Also Galleons that they rode on. They didn't care if the tide reached their necks should they fall into the sea.

Or drown and turn into a Mermaid without memory.

Penelope listened with great interest. She wanted to rise and dance on 2 feet without even realizing that she was in fact 'dancing.' But her legs were jointed and slippery. It gleamed with scales and pearl clams.

She wore a white crown with pearl clams on each side with the center decorated by a single pearl. She had long blond hair and opulent Blue eyes. Like the sky or sea. She was pale and thin. Also, the purest of Mermaids.


	2. Chapter 2

She was the most unique Mermaid I've ever met, but I didn't believe her 'Donkey Tale.'

This is what happened to me. We were flying the Galleon and 'I' the Prince of Denmark had a royal birthday. I was turning 17 and had jet black hair that flowed with the sea and dark Navy eyes like steel as I stared to my men. They were all in Soldier uniforms. They carried lanterns and scented perfume as they walked about deck. It was getting late as the sky rose like a fountain, lighting up the stars and constellation.

She did good for us, this ship and I never expected anything to happen. To cause her to flip to her side, rocking against the waves and finally jammed. I never expected to be in a storm. "Thought this was safe mate," I heard my captain shout.

I looked up to find the stars gone and a dark cloud massively forming. Lightning allowed us to anchor the ropes, but it was too late, the storm struck!

I rushed over and took over the ship, trying to steer against this hard wind, but it was so dark and so dangerous. The ship suddenly threw men off and I screamed to get everyone to safety! We were going to sink!

I thought this prince was extremely handsome. More so than my statue and dozens of Merman back home that wanted to court me.

I rose quickly to the surface and did as my sister instructed. Go by a rock and sit to stare at the small town, hear the Church chime, and music. Lots of music with folks dancing.

They were singing too, but the songs weren't as beautiful as the Mermaids.

We thought we were the most beautiful of all...

But I guess the land folks thought they ruled everything.

And created everything.

Like a God...

I tried to match my voice to theirs' so that they can't hear me. I am to remain invisible.

They were to never see me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dolphins splashed water as I saw the night sky. The wind was picking up and they were Rose and Gold with some Purple.

I am starting to love the humans as if they were my own. I dove back into the waves and then rose again. The same clouds changed shapes. From animals. To plants. To Mermaids.

I now realized a ship was coming. It was massive. Like a Whale. She sailed into view and I ached to lift myself higher so I can see all on deck. Including the strings.

So, I ceased myself up by climbing the rails. Then, I let my tail drift with the sail.

They didn't even realize I was off to the side. Watching them. Alluring them to sink.

To become a Mermaid. Or Merman.

But, when I met him, I didn't want them to drown. No. They must stay out of the water!

'HE' must stay alive!

"Prince, the party is almost ready! We need you to show up on board!" "Get me a second, Apollo!" Prince stared at me for a second, but quickly looked away. I fondled with my hair to see if they were loose.

"Okay sir...!"

"I needed to know more. About this creature on two legs. This human."

"Oh that prince," said my sister Coral. She had Lavender hair with a Star Fish. Nana decided to make us each different than the last because we looked like twins.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from him... I heard his father wanted to marry him off to a young Princess," said her other sister Urchana. She had Orange fiery hair like the Sun.

"But, I don't want to stay away from him at all...!"

She glared at her. "You can't be falling in love with him... ARE YOU...!?"

Unfortunately, I am.

I had to see him and this is why I'm watching the ship. I shrieked as a loud noise popped in the sky. It's so large and powerful, multi- colored lights reminding of the garden at home. The one near the cave or Shark's Grove.

I stared fascinated until something happened. I saw that everything had darkened and rain was coming fast and hard, rocking the sail. I held on tight and was almost tossed off, but I kept grabbing until this livid storm rode in, bouncing the ship and waves. I could hear the creaks and I looked around, the wood floor was falling. Where is the prince!?

He held on tight to the steering wheel, but wind and water were in his eyes. The ship was getting heavy. He didn't know how much longer before they sunk.

He saw his men panicking and trying to drown themselves, but he refused to move his eyes away from this wheel. He needed to steer it to that Island. It was getting close.

"Prince, forget the ship," said Apollo yelling and waving.

'Be safe, my friend...'

And it exploded.

She chased after him immediately as soon as she saw it and dove around until she caught him. The man was breathing, but not steadily. She kicked up and sped to land.

There was this sandy shade near a large house made of marble. It was beautiful and had fruit, a Vineyard, and church like stained glass from a Catholic Church. It was a temple for prayer.

Princess was there, praying and learning her lesson.

She pulled her and the prince onto sand.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess of the mysterious temple came out with a flock of girls. I shied away into the Ocean. I saw that one of them felt sorry for the prince and so hurriedly called to her sisters and a whole group of people.

Some of them recognized the prince and turned him to face the Sun, letting it dry his skin so he wouldn't catch a cold. I was happy and anxious. He needed to be revived.

The prince felt warm. He can hear someone's voice and opened one lid slowly. Then, the Navy eyes opened.

He grabbed her hand. Princess rushed back to the temple. It would have to wait. Prince sat up, confused. Why did she leave me...? He was carried away by the group into the castle where he rested on a nice couch and was given new clothes and a whine.

"Apollo, I know she's out there! I just need to find her...!"

"And what, make her your bride, Prince Erik...?"

"I know this is dumb of me, but I had this dream before. Of being found after a storm. A large vessel sunk all the men and I was the one left. Until 'my lady' came and guided me into the temple."

The Mermaid went back to her home. She had her head down. "What's wrong dear sister," asked the girls gathering around her. She looked so sad. So muted. Suddenly, she ran to her garden where she cried.

Two Sea Snakes were watching her and they rushed back to tell the Witch, Serpenrina.

"You two will be her guide when she comes to me willingly, wanting to trade her tail for those dumb human legs!"

"Why is beyond me! She is already beautiful as a Mermaid!"

When they found the Mermaid, they brought her to the Witch, but she was too busy staring at the dead bones. Soon, they stopped at a forest. It had arms on branches and there was nothing but an empty bottom.

Her stomach was very nervous.

"Come on in," said a voice.


End file.
